


We've Got To Stop Meeting Like This

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Force Dicks, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, dom!rey, sub!Kylo, this is trash and I know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established "relationship" Kylo and Rey end up meeting just to fuck, and well... Kylo really wants more of a mindfuck than anything else. This is horrible and I live on a garbage scow, but it's consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got To Stop Meeting Like This

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened.

 

He’d been ordered to hunt her, to bring her to Snoke. And yet somehow, every time, she slipped through his fingers. Because his fingers were slippery. With his cum, her wetness, lube… it wasn’t important. He had meant to claim her, to teach her, dominate her, overpower her.

 

So Kylo Ren wasn’t quite sure how he always ended up on his knees before Rey. Every time.

 

He fell forward onto his hands, overwhelmed. His body laid bare, completely naked. His cock was already hard and leaking. He heard a _tsk tsk_ from Rey, who paced before him, fully clothed. As usual.

 

“Surely you can do better,” she said. Of course he could. Kylo closed his eyes, and used the Force to lift himself, restrained, hanging in midair. “Fine,” was the only praise that escaped her.

 

“Now. I want you to suck your own cock,” she said. Kylo winced. Rey grinned up at him. “You like that, I know you do,” she said. “You’re just filthy enough to like the feeling of your own lips sucking yourself.” Kylo hissed out a whine at the truth of it, at how hot it was making him, just to think about. He concentrated, and he felt it, his own lips enveloping his dick.

 

“Can you feel it in your mouth, down your throat?” Rey asked in a whisper. Kylo nodded. “You dirty rubbish, you belong in a bin.” Kylo nodded. “Suck it harder,” she added, lazily, as she sat on a chair to watch. Kylo moaned, so close to coming, so shamed by what he was doing to himself.

 

“And don’t you dare come without my permission,” Rey added, flipping through a magazine. Kylo let out a low whine in protest. Rey’s eyes flicked up to his, desperate and straining, begging her.

 

“ _Please— please,_ ” he said.

 

“Fuck yourself,” she said, and he knew it wasn’t a curse but a command. He struggled, sweat now dripping down his long, pale body from his exertion, his concentration.

 

“I said,” Rey repeated, “ _Fuck_ yourself.” She turned her gaze back to the magazine. Kylo whimpered, trying to breathe, and used the Force to slowly press a dick into himself, feeling the girth, the length, fill him. He gasped as he brushed it against his prostate, his eyelashes fluttering.

 

“And do a good job of it, Kylo,” Rey said. “Honestly as much as you’ve probably buggered yourself I am more powerful than you, and I could do a better job. But,” Rey sighed, and looked back at her magazine. “I still don’t know the sixth and seventh Things I Should Know About Jawas That No One Ever Told Me…”

 

Kylo panted, sweat pouring down his face, feeling the cock pound into him, making it drag against him, making him hiss.

 

“And don’t stop with the cocksucking, Kylo,” Rey added. Kylo moaned, a desperate, begging sound, as he felt his lips envelop his dick again, felt his tongue stroke his length, felt it flick over his tip.

 

_“Please. Please, Rey_ ,” he panted, “ _It’s been over an hour_.” Kylo began to cry. Rey didn’t move; she just kept reading. 

 

Fine. He would show her. He’d show her _exactly_ how powerful he was with the Force. How much stronger than she was. His thrusts into himself grew faster and harder. He made a pair of hands pull his hips back into the invisible cock. The mouth on his dick sucked hard, the tongue pressing and flicking. He nearly wheezed at the sensations. And yet, he couldn’t allow himself to come. Not yet, not when she hadn’t—

 

Oh no.

 

Kylo felt himself fall back to his knees, felt his hands try to catch himself, felt himself collapse on the floor. He’d failed. The sensation was too much— he’d lost control. Then he felt Rey at his side, covering him with a soft blanket, pressing a glass of water to his lips— felt it going down his throat, soothing him. He felt fingers— real fingers— brush back his hair, then hold fast against his head, pressing gently.

 

“No—“ he stammered, “I didn’t—“

 

“—Kylo, you have got to stop doing that,” Rey said. “You just—“ Rey looked down. Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, had fallen asleep in a soft blanket, his cock still hard. Rey sighed. “This is why I always make you get me off first,” she said, grabbing her staff and heading to her ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys I have some Kylux and Kylo/Reader in the works! xo garbagechute


End file.
